Wander
by HALCALI
Summary: one shot Vaughn and Denny have another talk about being wanderers. No shounen-ai or yaoi; implied Denny/Chelsea, Vaughn/Chelsea.


-- **Wander** --

A little conversation between **Denny and Vaughn** from _Island of Happiness_.  
**No shounen-ai, no yaoi. **Implied Denny/Chelsea and Vaughn/Chelsea.

**Author Notes:** I thought it was really nice how Vaughn has found somewhat of  
a friend in Denny, of all people! The friendly fisherman you can refer  
to the "Vaughn's Worry" event 3rd event i believe to see the scene that  
inspired this. Thank you for reading!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a hot and humid summer day on Hinata Island; but it wasn't hot enough to make Denny complain or sweat as much as the other villagers. For no matter the weather save for life-threatening circumstances, his favorite thing to do for a good portion of the day was fishing. While still in the middle of the day, standing out in the shallow water with his rod, he pondered as he waited for a fish to reel in.

He was finally settling down somewhere.

It wasn't long until he realized this; but everytime he thought of it, he couldn't help but smile to himself. On one side, he was still pretty much wanting to travel all over the place to see new breeds of fish, but on the other side... he was proud to be able to find reason enough to stay on the island. Even if he was riding on something pretty major.

His feelings for the farmer living on the other side of West town.

While he wouldn't reveal clues to his crush and only show that side of his face to her, he couldn't help but feel that no matter what the case may be about her returning his feelings, he'd stay anyway. Something about the way the community is in this island...

His thoughts were interrupted by a stern, low, stoic voice calling out from behind him. "Is anything biting out there, Denny?"

Denny automatically knew who that voice belonged to and sighed, "Not really. Not right now, at least. Are you leaving tonight?" The fisherman doesn't even turn around to face his visitor - he continues on. Vaughn didn't care too much for Denny's respect, but found him to be of good company.

"Yeah. Gotta take care of the business off this island." Vaughn answers. Denny knows Vaughn won't be moving from that spot anytime soon, for some reason. Usually the two briefly talk and then they go about their merry way; Vaughn likes to spend time on the other side of the beach, but when Denny turns around to check and see if Vaughn is still there --

Denny raises an eyebrow, "Is there something you wanted from me?"

Vaughn doesn't answer, but keeps his eyes locked on the horizon. Puzzled by this mystery, and Vaughn's mystery in general, Denny decides it's okay to let this fishing spree go and reels in his empty hook, proceeding to join Vaughn on the shore. "You didn't have to do that." Vaughn says as he watches Denny struggle back to shore a little bit. Denny chuckles, throwing his pole on the sand and taking a seat on the sand, "And you don't have to keep wearing black in the summertime. It'll get hot under there."

"Come to annoy me again, have you?"

"On the contrary," Denny began by sliding his boots off to let his feet breathe, "You're in my usual territory which isn't that normal. I get the feeling you need someone to talk to."

Why DID he keep talking to Denny like this?

Either way,

Denny was lending an ear. Might as well take it.

"Aren't you a wanderer?" Vaughn asks, looking down at Denny, "Even if the community here is so warm, and feels like family, don't you still feel alone somehow?"

Denny shrugged, "It's more than just that, Vaughn."

The animal herder fails to see any logic in the fisherman, who gives such vague answers! They've conversed about this more than once and not ONCE has Denny been able to give a true and solid answer to it. He stays because the fish are 'wicked', the community is warm and friendly, Lanna shares in his same passion, the freakin' bird on his shoulder likes it, the weather is great -- but Vaughn didn't believe it. Being a loner himself, he already knew feelings like those and could easily let them go in a heartbeat, and if Denny understood this best and knew what it was like, then why..?

"You're lying."

Alarmed, Denny shot a glance at the fellow bachelor with a confused look, "Excuse me?" How could Denny even begin to fathom lying to another person..?

"How can you call yourself a wanderer when you've been saying all these things about this island... that makes you want to stay. There could've been HUNDREDS of Islands out there just like this one."

Denny's expression calmed down and he began to smile -- maybe even blush -- about what he really felt about the island. But did he want to share it with Vaughn? Why does Vaughn care so much about this anyway? And what does Denny have to do with it all? Figuring that Vaughn had good intention to ask, Denny took the benefit of the doubt. "Maybe I fell in love." He answers simply and a rare summer wind blows past them.

"You...what?" Vaughn sounds a little distressed at this.

"I fell in love." Denny lifts himself up, dusting the sand off his pants, "I want to stay here because I love her."

"And what if she doesn't love you back? What will you do then? Will you continue to wander?" Vaughn's mind repeat itself: how pointless, how pointless, how FREAKING pointless... Denny is a nut, Denny is a nutcase, Denny was never a wanderer...

"Sure," He sighs as he says this, "She may not feel the same way I do, but isn't it enough just to see her smile everyday? Her happiness is my happiness and that's all that matters to me now. If it wasn't for her, I would've actually gone away by now." Denny admitted, and the blush on his tan skin was very obvious. There was a light blush on Vaughn too, who was completely oblivious to feelings like these; and for Denny to openly share it with him, what blasphemy!

Vaughn somehow didn't want to hear more of it; but then he'd remembered the rancher's face when she approached him on the beach that one spring afternoon:

_"But i'd like to see you smile more! It would make me very happy."_

(quick A/N: this is one of the replies you can give him during Vaughn's 2nd heart event.)

Those big blues eyes staring at him, her smile brighter than the sun, and those tired arms and legs working themselves out the entire day.. he could close his eyes and feel her presence there. An awkward silence ensued at a point where Vaughn didn't notice; and Denny found it even more awkward that both of them were tomato red.

Denny coughed, "Er.. Vaughn?"

"Oh," The silver haired man opened his eyes, "Sorry. Was just thinking."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shared too much information with you. You probably aren't used to it." Denny laughs, fighting off his thoughts of Chelsea.

"No. It's okay," Vaughn apologizes sincerely, "I.. think I understand what you mean now."

Really?, Denny is surprised, "Have you thought of someone--"

"--NO!" Vaughn retorts, "No, I haven't and there's no way I'd tell YOU."

Denny knows that this annoyed side doesn't last too long with Vaughn, so he smiles, "Alright." Perhaps he's gotten used to Vaughn by now, since he's not so much shaken up by it as he was before. He doesn't notice that Vaughn is intently staring at him and studying him. What a charming smile.. and Denny's not even looking at the said girl that he loves! Vaughn had to know. Denny was officially his friend.

"Denny.." Vaughn begins, turning a really bright red.

"W-whats with that look?!" Denny exclaims, taking a few steps back; the bird on his shoulder seemingly ready to attack Vaughn.

"Teach me how to smile like that." Vaughn actually tilts his hat forward and looks away suddenly, "Please."

"Is that why you're red?" Denny begins to laugh inside, "Is that all?"

"You're the only one I can ask without looking entirely weird about it." He simply answers, STILL looking away. "Is there a girl that you'd like to impress?" Denny strokes his chin lightly and smiles; Vaughn is a little distraught by the teasing and begins to walk off back to East Town. "H-hey! Wait!"

"Let's just do this next week. I need to get rid of this face. It's completely uncool. I'll be seeing you." Vaughn actually takes off his hat and covers up his face in embarrassment. Denny sighs, shaking his head, "Still a mystery, and will forever be a mystery..." He looks to his bird for support,

"Even a loner can't wander when he's come face to face with love, can he?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
